Krios
Krios Shisutoraiku, known to the masses as Deathstrike, is a legendary assassin who is always on the run, flying across space in a large discreet ship known as Kyōfu. Unlike a large number of bounty hunters in the Fantendoverse, he makes no attempt to disguise the fact that he's a determined killer who will take any client. Originally a part of Iwao Ikita's backstory, Sr.Wario decided to expand on the character for fun and create more of a pathos for the character. Like his pupil, he's a series-less character created by Inora. Appearance Krios is a middle aged man of the Bushi species. Bushi are humanoid creatures that have dark blue skin, no hair, clear white eyes with no iris, and insectoid wings. Krios specifically wears an eyepatch over his left eye, has a grey beard, and has a torn up and dirty jet black leather jacket with jeans. Backstory Very little is known about Krios' backstory. There are many theories and rumors among assassins about him, but he himself has never confirmed any of these. All people know is that when he was 18, he entered the market under the alias of Deathstrike. On a visit to Earth, he learned about a superhuman orphan named Iwao. Although Krios was uninterested in raising a child, he changed his mind when he saw the infant, seeing a bit of himself. Krios kidnapped Iwao and raised him among the stars, teaching him the ways of an assassin and never showing any affection or love. When Iwao eventually grew up and abandoned Krios to be a vigilante, Krios felt betrayed and that his time had been wasted. Krios, even in his older age, still takes jobs, but his most important target is Iwao, who he believes to be his greatest failure. Personality Krios is a cold and unfeeling man who has no interest in love or friendship or making the world a better place. Although it may seem like he's greedy, there are hints that he also kills for the satisfaction of it, and money is just a tool to expand his resources and keep his ship going. Krios can't comprehend what Iwao wants to do, and finds him leaving a disgusting betrayal that must be punished with death. Abilities Krios is a master assassin. Although he wasn't born with powers in the traditional sense, he's been killing since a rather young age, meaning he's a master of a number of martial art forms and can stand insane conditions, including harsh cold and extreme heat. While he is familiar and trained with almost every common weapon, his signature weapon is a high tech electric staff made of steel with spikes on each side that can conduct electricity to shock his opponents or quickly stab them. He wields it swiftly and an unexperienced fighter doesn't stand a chance. Even great assassins have weaknesses, and Krios is no exception. He, like most humanoids, ages normally and can't go as fast in his older age and has to deal with his hip and back which occasionally act up. His other weakness is that he's blind, so incapacitating his hearing as well could give you a real advantage. Trivia *The character was inspired both by the Marvel characters Yondu and Stick. *Krios is named after a titan in Greek Mythology.